


Patiently

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Seven H/C Bingo Card [45]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Look. He'sdone thisbefore, and he knows how to do it right. So why can't he do it right this time?When Viktor told Yuuri to lose the weight before they could train together, he didn't know what he was asking. Although, to be fair, neither did Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As someone that has dropped a bunch of weight in the last year, I was a bit disturbed by the way the show handled Yuuri's weight loss. This is my reaction to that. Unbeta'ed. Written for H/C Bingo Round 7.

This shouldn't be happening. Not just for the fact that it's painful and frustrating and awful, but because Yuuri's done this before. He's had to lose weight plenty of times, has gone on diets and worked out and dropped the inches necessary to fit into his costumes and--

Look. He's _done this_ before, and he knows how to do it right. So why can't he do it right this time?

\----

The first time it happens isn't on the ice, thank goodness. It happens in the gym, two thirds of the way through his second set of crunches. His abdomen is aching against the undue strain, but he keeps pushing and pushing until his vision starts to go dark and his breath starts to shorten and oh. Maybe. Maybe he should stop.

He lies there, flat on his back, blinking until the fuzziness fades from the corners of his eyes, and then staying for a bit longer. For an instant, he thinks of calling it a day, of going home to hydrate and eat something, but the thought of the look on Viktor's face should he come home early is enough to have him casting that thought aside instantly.

As soon as he's certain he's not risking a fainting spell, he gets back to work.

\----

The second time it happens is while Yurio's in town. He's running stairs under Nishigori's supervision when he stumbles halfway up and finds himself struggling to get his feet underneath him again. He stops, blinking back spots and shaking his head to clear it. When he looks up, Nishigori's standing, a look of deepest concern on his face.

"Yuuri?" he calls.

Yuuri waves him off, pretending to catch his breath even as his mind goes a mile a minute, making connections he doesn't want to acknowledge. He fights to steady himself before looking up at Nishigori, a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Nishigori. Nothing to worry about."

Nishigori cocks his head to the side, uncertainty on his face. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure."

He has to be.

\----

The third time it happens, he's been practicing his jumps under Viktor's watchful eye for well over an hour, and for all that part of him can feel the exhaustion settling into his bones, the rest of him doesn't want to admit it. So he forges ahead, pushing and pushing and--

When the ice rushes up to meet him just a little too fast, bruises rising almost instantly on his skin and patterns dancing before his eyes, he knows he's pushed too hard.

He tries to get up quickly enough so as not to worry Viktor, but as he does he loses an edge and falls to the ice again, catching himself on already bruised forearms. He struggles and fights through the pain and exhaustion and the deep, gnawing _hunger_ to get to his feet, but he's not fast enough. Viktor's skates slide into view in front of him, and Viktor's hand lands on his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Don't, Yuuri," and the firmness in his tone is enough to have Yuuri relaxing into the ice, hanging his head.

"Sorry," he murmurs, defeat resonating in his bones.

"No," Viktor says, voice stern. "No, I'm sorry. I should have seen this coming ages ago. You don't drop that much weight that fast without a few side effects."

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, defiance in his eyes. "I've done it before."

"Agreed, but you did it with Celestino, and I'm certain he's worked with skaters that have struggled with this before. He must have watched you closely and made sure you took care of yourself the way you needed to. I haven't done that."

"Yeah, but I--"

"Have been focusing on your skating, just like you should have. Your diet shouldn't be your concern, it should be mine. Now come on," he adds, extending a hand to Yuuri. "Let's get you home and get some protein in you, hmm?"

Yuuri stares up at the extended hand, disbelief in his eyes. Then, with a laugh, he takes the offered hand. "You're the coach."

\----

There's no _katsudon_ on the table that night, but with Viktor's arm at his back, strong and steady, it's almost as good.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
